1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain conveyor for feeding articles at a speed larger than that of chain rollers and accumulatably while allowing the chain rollers to be continuously advanced without slippage against the articles.
2. Prior Art
Known chain conveyors convey articles at a speed which is the same as that of chain rollers rollingly moving along a rail. Operating such chain conveyors fastener for an increased speed of feed results in louder noises and undue strains on conveyor parts. Lower operating speeds of the chain conveyors improve working environments through noise reduction, but render the chain conveyors less efficient.